Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as “data centers,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit, of the general public.
Utilization of data center resources may include configuring computing systems to assist in the processing of various types of information. For example, computing systems may be used to convert a first format of audio or video information to a second format. As a further example, computing systems may be used to process information stored within a database. In some instances, a number of computing systems may be configured to cooperatively process a shared set of tasks. For example, each task within a set of tasks may be assigned to a computing system until all tasks have been completed.